galeaforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13
Episode 13, Time is down - The Pressures mounting! Dura turned his view to the white haired man in question, the target of the group, the cold Winter C.S. Frost. The male stood in the gateway of the Palace, watching what was to be the last battle between the 4. Yugami lay injured, on his hands & knees before the Demon of the Ice, Kellelia. Her thick large powerful blade relaxed in the earth, a hole which it had dug with an easy slit where it rested as she leaned on it watching him pitifully. "You look hurt, want some help?" She asked, a loud high pitched hysterical laugh breaking out of her as she lifted her blade from the ground and placed it to his neck. Dura's eyes widened, she only hit him once and yet he seems to have been rendered completely defeated?! She lifted the blade into the air, almost as if she were to execute him, a beheading for the unworthy. Dura watched on as she proceeded to drop the blade straight for his neck, grasping hold of a cross upon his arm in slight panic. The blade bounced off of the spirited plate like shield that now stood between Yugami and Kellelia, she dropped back as a result of the force she had applied to it with the mass of her blade. The recoil gave Dura enough time to run to the aid of Yugami, looking straight at his wound. His back was coated in a thick layer of his blood from the wound, drooling out onto the rugged earth as he was holding himself up by his animalistic stance to prevent dirt getting to it. He could feel it was rather deep, but that didn't stop him from attempting to rise with Dura's help. "You can't fight this girl, she's done too much damage already, leave it to me Yugami." He shook his head violently, he was going to take her if it took all of his strength. Sadly, she walked away from the fight. It wasn't a challenge for her. She approached Winter, gently dragging her blade across the earth, it was cutting a thin pathway for ants and other bugs to walk through as she grew closer to the owner of her box. "So, master. Shall we pull out Sellia and end this? I could probably take all 4 of them but I doubt you want them to live that much longer after taking out the others do you?" "Good Idea, get Ready then. You're hosting." With that, she looked out toward the Quartet of Mages, a large grin upon her faces. She pointed her blade toward Kanon and started to laugh as Winter re-opened the box. "Haha. Prepare to die fools, Summon! Sellia! Dragon of the Ice Box!" With that, the 3 other girls, in their form of light, shot out back into the sky from which they had first done, coming back down but instead of leaving the sky pitch black like they had done once, a storm had started. Winds were brewing, a thunder clap, and a few seconds after the Lightning struck Kellelia, the 3 lights now over her body as it struck her blade, held upward toward Kanon. A blinding light coated the next few seconds as something terrible was occurring. Kyoko stood, blind by the lights that covered everyone in the area's optics. She clenched hold of herself, struggling about almost as if fighting with herself as conflicted children did, trying to look out to something that wasn't visible. She screamed. The others heard as she screamed, looking around into the White Void that they could see. This meant they could hear eachother, but nobody could see a thing. "Yo, can you hear me!?" Shouted Kanon, preparing himself for a surprise strike. He didn't know what was going on, if it were an illusion or real, permanent or temporary, but he did know that the lightning struck girl pointed her death wielding blade at him before this series of events, and that made him feel uneasy. "Yeah, did you hear the screams?!" She replied, also uneasy by the blindness of this ordeal. She held onto herself, not sure what angle an attack would even come from in this situation or if an attack would occur at all. "I think it was Kyoko!" She shouted out to the others, assuming Dura & Yugami were also there. But they were closer to Kelellia. What happened to them?! "Star-Point, Pivot from the skies!" Called the young weak voice of Kyoko, the blinding light fading out into what looked like a Meteor Shower, revealing the dark from the previous endeavour the Girls had caused. It was visible now. Dura & Yugami had been knocked back, Yugami on the floor as Dura clung to the earth, his body looking as though it would slide down the hill dangerously. Infront of them, where the girl once stood the earth had cracked and crushed under her abysmal claw. Her scaled body stretched across almost 15 meters, the outside of her coat a dark sapphire tone of thin, hot ice. The Dragon of the Ice box was here, roaring to the Meteoric skies as the little mage who had caused it all was caught in it's tails grasp. Kyoko struggled to try and escape but it was no use, she was stuck there until someone tried to assist. She screamed in fear as the others watched in awe. A Dragon, like one in the tales of the mystical Dragon Slayers, Creatures of great strength that could destroy civilisation if they pleased, but they were said to be creatures of reason who did not interfere with Humans & their magic, excluding those who came to seek them. This was not like those tales, this Dragon seemed intent on defeating Kanon, Yo, Dura & Yugami. This was Sellia, Dragon of the Ice Box. Kanon glared at the creature before turning back to his team mates, shaking his hand slightly as he conjured up something of a plan. "Yo, take Yugami and get him out of here. Dura, this one is ours. I think it's time to slay a Dragon." Click here for Episode 14 ( ON NOTE; This isn't a legit Dragon like Igneel or Acnologia, it's only a replicant and as a result is a lot weaker than that of a normal Dragon but still strong in terms of a Mage and where the current characters are with their strength.)